The Psychic Waltz
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Sometimes a trainer will release their Pokemon, and the reason is always different. When two Pokemon, released by their trainers, start up a friendship and find a place to stay, they go from being close to being, closer. Rated M, written for deathsonic.


**Ah, I love doing requests. It's always fun to hear other author's ideas, and it's more fun to bring them into being. Sure it can be a little nerve wracking, wondering if I got it more or less how they wanted it, but in the end all I can do is hope that I did. And this was done for deathsonic, a good friend of mine. And he has chosen to take me up on the shout-out option, a first indeed.**

**Shout-out from deathsonic: "I'd like to say that this is a request, but at the same time a bit of something from my favorite couples list of this world and I thought I'd make it since my friend here, the one doing said request, likes this couple as well, so I thought 'win-win situation' ^^;. P****ersonal note: I would like to state that I have two characters with the name Alesha and this is the Gardevoir mentioned before in the previous request (The Black Rose Blooms), also I'd like to state that blade is a newly created OC and this would be his first appearance, the design is final and I'm quite proud of it but comments are always welcomed.****"**

**And he's right, I like this couple.**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, do hereby state that I do not own the rights to Pokémon. By association, deathsonic does not own the rights either. If either of us did, well, just look at my story 'The Man With a Gallade's Arm'.  
…**

My name is Alesha, and I've had a very, well, interesting life. My best friend, well, he used to be my best friend, let me go when he decided I wasn't strong enough for what he was trying to do. I don't talk about him anymore, but I promised myself that I'd get stronger. I made that promise because I wanted more than anything to prove to myself that he was wrong.

I'm not human. I am a Pokémon, a Gardevoir, and a rare one at that. Humans call me a 'Shiny' Pokémon, one that's differently colored than others of my kind. Lately, I've found a lovely umbrella that is the exact same blue as my dress. After finding the original owner, she let me have it. Since then, I walk around with it open over my left shoulder. I avoid people for the most part, unless they try to give me food. Otherwise I'll stay at a distance, and if they decide to come after me to catch me, I just play tricks on them to make them fall over or lose track of me. The attack humans call 'Double Team' is particularly useful in allowing me to hide while I teleported away to a safe place near a lake.

I'm not wild; I haven't been since before I was caught, and when I was released, everything felt different. It was like something inside me changed, and I couldn't remember much about how I was before I was caught. But back then I was just a little Ralts, and that was twenty five years ago. Everything felt strange, living in the wild, not being given food by a kind person. The first week was trying, and I'm still not used to it. I've been 'free' for about two, maybe two and a half years, and I'm still trying to readjust to living like this at the age of twenty eight. Having been in so many Pokémon Centers, I was used to clean places to sleep, so learning to sleep on the ground or in a tree was difficult.

I've been feeling lonely lately. It would really be nice to have someone to talk to, someone that knows what I've been through. It's not really a big need in my life, but I can't really relate to wild Pokémon since I spent so long with a human and other Pokémon she had caught. I don't have any friends, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to that understands me.  
…

I walked through the forest, trying to think of something to do. I'd found a backpack, and I had also found canteens that I filled at various rivers. There was enough food and plenty of potions, antidotes, and various other things in case I got hurt. The food wasn't what I was used to though, mostly nuts and small berries in plastic bags I'd 'found', but I could survive on it for a while. I stopped and looked around. There was no sign of any humans or Pokémon, so I closed the umbrella and put it behind me, between the backpack and my back, and sat down against a tree. My feet were getting somewhat sore, so I'd wait for a while. Rubbing my feet carefully, I looked around again for any signs of anyone.

'I wish someone was nearby that I could talk to.' I thought. 'Even a human with a translator would be nice to talk to, even if they try to catch me.' I didn't want to get caught again. It would be too much to bear if they became my friend and then decided to abandon me again. I sighed and set my head against the tree. 'Anyone would be great to talk to right now.' After a few minutes I stood up and grabbed my umbrella, opening it and setting it on my shoulder. I started walking when I heard a groan of pain. I looked around and heard it again, and I spotted someone leaning down against a tree a few yards away, though I couldn't tell if it was human or not. I walked over to a tree after closing the umbrella. Looking around the trunk, I saw that whoever it was wore a long black cloak. I saw that the hood was drawn, but whoever it was could see me, so I stepped into view. "H, hello." The head of the person lowered slightly and groaned. 'Definitely a male.' He stood up slightly but slipped and fell.

"Dammit." He muttered. His voice had a familiar tone that I couldn't place right away.

'He isn't human, that's for sure.' I thought. I walked over slowly and set my umbrella down against the tree, kneeling and removing my backpack. "Sounds like you got in a pretty bad fight." He looked away, and I saw faint outline of his face, though it wasn't enough to guess what he was. His arms were in the sleeves and it looked like he'd sewn on part of another cloak to make it cover his legs completely, and the sleeves seemed to be extended somewhat, though rather clumsily. "I have supplies that will heal you, and medical braces if you have any broken bones."

"Go away." He said. I stared.

"The tough guy thing is going to get you killed." I said. "I know you aren't human, so just let me help you. You may not like me, but I _can_ help you, so at least let me do that and we can go our separate ways." I opened the pack and he pushed my arm away from it. I groaned. "Look, don't be an idiot. Go ahead and get yourself killed in a fight, but don't die because you don't want someone to help you." I moved my hand back and he pushed it away again. Sighing, I tried again, but he pushed my hand away yet again. "Hey, quit it!" I moved my hand but he grabbed my wrist, so I balled my free hand into a fist and hit him over the top of his head, making the hood go back as he groaned. He let go of my hand and I gasped. He was a Gallade. I banished the thoughts and growled. "Don't be an idiot! You're hurt, I can help you, so let me already or I'll knock you out and heal you then!" He looked away as I looked at the cloak. It had a zipper so I grabbed it as he let go of my hand. I opened it to his waist and saw a large number of injuries, but what caught my eye most was that his gem, called a 'horn' by humans, was blue. "A blue gem? What?" I looked at him as he closed his eyes.

"Just, do what you want and go away." He said quietly. "I'm having a bad day." I went to the pack and opened the part I had put the medicine in. I only had the most potent stuff that I could find. There were Hyper Potions, but with the bruises, cuts, scratches, and scrapes, I decided to go with the best I had, the last Full Restore. Unlike Potions, which you had to squeeze to get them to spray, a Full Restore was a can that you pressed a button to make spray. I pulled it out and he looked at it. It was concentrated from every berry that was known to 'heal' status problems, ranging from bad burns to poison to paralyzing stun spore and even the worst of injuries. It would even melt ice. In his case, it would heal every single wound. "Full Restore? Is that really necessary?"

"You've got a lot of cuts and scratches." I said. "I want to make sure you'll be okay. This should also revitalize your energy so you can get going right away." He looked away as I looked at him. "Can you move your arms out of this? I want to make sure I get any and all injuries." He just sat so I growled quietly. He complied and I smiled inwardly. But when he moved his arms out, I just stared at his blades. They were red.

"Yeah, they're always like that." He said. "I'm a freak." I looked at him and blushed, but I looked down at the can and pointed the nozzle ahead toward him and started spraying on the cuts. He didn't wince, so I knew he either wasn't wild or he used to have a 'trainer'. Due to his attitude, I guessed the latter was more likely.

'Why would anyone abandon a Gallade?' I wondered. 'Especially one like him. A blue gem, red blades, even his eyes seem to be a brighter shade of red than normal.' I looked around for any more on his body and moved onto his left arm. A Full restore was great because it contained enough for even the biggest Pokémon, though most people wouldn't think that using one for more than one Pokémon. This one was actually only at half before I started, probably thrown away for a Pokémon about twice my size. Now it was about a quarter full, so it would be just enough to finish healing him. "So, who did this to you? I'd say a Ninjask by the number." He was silent but he held up his right arm so I could get it. "Definitely Ninjask cuts. They're nasty this time of year, especially when you get too close to them." Still nothing. He was starting to get on my nerves as I sprayed more onto his arm. I looked at his legs and saw no more cuts, and there was just a little bit left in the can, so I put it away.

"Why are you keeping that?" He asked. I closed the pack and stood up, grabbing my umbrella and opening it. I put the backpack on and turned after setting the umbrella on my right shoulder. "Hey." I walked away calmly, smiling.

'What goes around comes around.' I thought. 'You don't want to talk to me, I won't talk to you.' I stopped smiling. 'Even if I _do_ want someone to talk to.' I heard him walking behind me, and I heard him zip up the cloak. I looked back and saw him following me so I stopped and turned. "Oh, _now_ you want to talk. Why not tell me what you were fighting, and I'll tell you why I'm keeping the Full Restore." He sighed and crossed his arms, his hood going on over his head.

"You're right, I got in a fight with a group of Ninjask." He said. "Four to be exact, and a Shedinja. They kept scratching me, and I got hit by a few Shadow Ball attacks from the Shedinja."

"I'm keeping the can because there's still a little bit left." I said. "Just because humans throw these out when they're done with any of their Pokémon doesn't mean I'm going to make that mistake. They're good for two or three uses, depending on the size of the Pokémon and the injuries." He stopped and looked around. "Follow me if you want, but don't think I'm going to be your mate." I turned and smiled, knowing he was blushing under his hood. "I don't get along with wild Pokémon, especially ones wearing cloaks."

"I'm not wild." He said. "I used to have a trainer for a few years. Then he abandoned me because I couldn't beat a Gym Leader with Ghost Pokémon." I looked back at him, my smile gone.

"You were abandoned because you couldn't beat a Ghost?" I asked. "You beat a Shedinja, and you can't hit them unless you use attacks that beat the types of Bug or Ghost." He looked away.

"I ducked under a Fury Cutter of a Ninjask and it hit the Shedinja." He said. "It was a fluke, but it worked. I don't know any moves but a couple of fighting moves, Leaf Blade, and Psycho Cut. If I had Fire Punch or Ice Punch, that fight would have been over a lot faster, and I wouldn't have been hurt." I turned.

"So, what made your partner think you could handle a Ghost Pokémon easily?" I asked. "I mean, most Ghosts are part poison or something, and others like Drifloon or Drifblim are part flying. Leaf Blade is a major disadvantage either way."

"He thought I could win by tactics, but a Dark Pulse knocked me out." He said quietly.  
…

A few weeks later led us to becoming 'friends'. Because of where we were, the odds of finding Ghost or Dark type Pokémon was fairly high, and I didn't have anything to keep me safe from Dark types, and he was unable to handle Ghosts very easily. I know Shadow Ball, so I can handle Ghosts, and he knows Close Combat, so he takes care of Dark types. He calls our situation a 'symbiotic relationship'. I could teach him Shadow Ball, but then I wouldn't have anyone to talk to because I knew he'd leave me alone, and there was also the fact that he couldn't teach me Close Combat.

He didn't have a name before he was caught by his 'trainer', but when he was caught he was given the name Blade. I like being called Alesha because I feel like it makes me different from other Gardevoir, and he feels the same about his name. He's survived so far by taking change and small amounts of money from the ground wherever he traveled. Since people started using translators designed by Silph Co. he was able to talk to store owners, since they always wore their translators. These days some people send their Pokémon to the store to get groceries if they have a busy schedule, so even if they found out that he was a Pokémon, he'd be able to get what he wanted without any questions.

He's thirty, just a little bit older than I am, and he's a lot more muscular than any Gallade I've ever seen. He says that he works out a lot, but I found out that he's something of a liar at times, at least when it comes to his past. He's not very good at it though, and he has a habit of forgetting some details in some of his stories. He's very kind though, and very quick to protect me. But that's something I do as well. If I see that he's having trouble in a fight I'll rush right in and help him. I don't think he sees our relationship as what he calls it, but I know for a fact that I consider him my only friend. Due to our bond, which I'm certain we have, I know he can sense my feelings, and I can sense his.

Really though, I was falling in love with him. Something about him just made me look at him closer than I would most others, and I wanted to know his true past, not the constantly changing one he talks about. At first I kept snapping at him when he bothered me, and I was barely able to keep from blowing up at him over every little thing. He'd constantly eat a lot more of the food than I'd like him to, since I was trying to keep a close watch on how much I had, and every so often when I go to take a bath, he's either already bathing where I'd like to do so, or he nearly stumbles onto me taking a bath. Though I do yell at him at those points, usually something like 'watch it Blade, I'm taking a bath!'

A stroke of luck on our part led us down a wrong path, but that path brought us to a small house near a lake, with a working refrigerator and a small generator that I can power by using Thunderbolt. I was tired of travelling, as was Blade, so we moved in and with the money he had collected, plus some that I had collected in my pack, we managed to buy a couple of sleeping bags and pillows, and he would go into town and collect money whenever he could. We wanted a space heater and a few extension cords so we could run the fridge and the heater at the same time, and maybe some lamps and a radio someday.

I yawned and got up from my sleeping bag, unzipping the side with my psychic power. I stood up and stretched. Blade was already up, as usual. For the last three days I've been trying to think of a way to tell him how I felt, but I knew that if he didn't feel the same, he'd more than likely either leave or make me leave, in which case I would. Sure I was the stronger of us with my powers, but he was much faster, and much stronger. He could take a great deal of punishment. We'd probably be able to fight for hours and not have a clear winner until one of us gave up. The fact that I have recover in my arsenal as a backup technique would be helpful, but if he knows it, we'd fight until one of us could get a clean one hit knockout attack.

"I wonder where Blade is." I said quietly. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. We got that to work, but the fact that our stove was electric, we had to plug the stove in, but we could only plug one thing into the generator at a time. Though it was incredibly powerful and quiet, it needed an extension cord with multiple plugs in order to connect more than one thing at a time, and the one extension cord we did have only had the one plug. Because of that, and since we didn't want to unplug the fridge and then forget about it until the food spoiled, we didn't use the stove. Cereal, bread, milk, and anything we could cook over a fire was mostly what we'd buy. So while we did have eggs and bacon and anything that we could fit into a pan or a pot, we didn't have other things that could be cooked in the oven. Blade refused to by Pokémon chow, other than one or two bags for me every now and again, and I had to beg and plead for even those. He says they taste terrible, but once in a while, I'll leave one or two on a plate after finishing a bag and I'll secretly catch him eating them. I don't think he knows I like watching him smile when he eats them, but I don't care. It's my secret way of telling him how I feel. The only things we have in the freezer are frozen treats like ice cream or popsicles. I have a sweet tooth that he lets me indulge, but he never touches them. He says that he's prone to getting headaches from anything too cold, even a cold drink of milk can get to him if he drinks too fast. "What should I have for breakfast?" I hummed quietly and grabbed the carton of eggs and set them on the counter, along with the milk. Still humming, I opened a cupboard and pulled out a couple of plates and some bowls. I grabbed a fork and a spatula out of a drawer and smiled. 'I can't tell you that I think I love you Blade, but I can at least cook for you like a human wife would for her husband.' I closed my eyes and giggled. Sighing, I grabbed a measuring cup and the carton opened with a simple thought. Four eggs floated out, all for Blade. He'd be back soon, since he was never gone for more than an hour at a time. I heard the front door open, so I knew it was him. 'Hey honey, how was the shopping?' I'd never dare ask him that, and thankfully we didn't bother speaking telepathically, or even checking in on each other's thoughts. "Good morning Blade."

"Morning." He said. I heard him open the fridge and I made a glass float down by the milk as the cap opened. I smiled as I poured his milk, along with four tablespoons worth into the measuring cup, one for each egg. I grabbed the glass as the four eggs cracked against the counter without spilling and held it out to him. He grabbed it and I grabbed the fork.

"Did you get the extension cords?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said after a second. "I got two of them, as well as a smaller generator with a crank to charge up the big one. That way you don't have to zap it each morning."

"Oh, that reminds me." I said. "I forgot to do that yesterday before I went to sleep last night." I poured the milk into the bowl and began scrambling the eggs for his breakfast. Two pans came out of another cupboard as I put two eggs down for my own breakfast. I'd add a bit of cheese to mine. He didn't like it, though he never said why. He definitely wasn't lactose intolerant, and luckily he wasn't dumb enough to use that excuse. I don't mind though. It just means more cheese for me. "Anything interesting in town?"

"Not really." He said. "But get this; a guy was in the forest with this blue Gardevoir holding onto his left arm." I looked at him. "He wore this long black leather jacket, black jeans, black cowboy boots, and a pair of black gloves. He even had a black shirt, kind of ripped, and a black cowboy hat. They didn't see me, and they look at each other for a second, and he kissed her." I opened my mouth. "That's not the half of it. She kissed him back."

"No way." I said. "On the main path?"

"In broad daylight." He said. "Now, as I understand human laws, that was illegal a few years ago, and even thought it isn't illegal anymore it's still frowned upon." He shook his head and drank a bit more of his milk as I continued mixing his eggs. "So, they keep walking, and I figure it's probably as strange as this day would get, but I was wrong. I spare a glance back at them, and she's pulling him off the path while he's laughing. The way she looked, I don't need to tell you what they were up to." I blushed and looked at the eggs. "I heard the man call her 'Liz', and she called him 'Gene'. I feel like I ought to remember that name for some reason."

"Well, it's not bad what they're doing." I said quietly. "I mean, who are we to say that they can't be in love or that they can't, do that? If she wants him and he wants her, and if they love each other, then I guess that's their business." He nodded and drank the rest of the milk. "Well, I'll get breakfast ready. I should have it done in a few minutes." A brick of cheese and the grater came over along with a paper plate.  
…

I stretched as I walked into the cold water. It had been a few days since I'd last taken a bath, and I felt like I could use something to relax. Blade had wanted to train, and I decided to help him. I was right though, and we were nearly equally matched. What had started as a simple sparring match became a bit of a fight between us. We ended up giving up after a full hour of trading attacks. Mostly ranged on my part, but my dodging of his attacks by teleporting kept me from taking a single hit. He called it a draw, but I had one. I hit him once, even though he pretended not to feel it. As the water reached my chest, I moved my hands to my shoulders.

'The water is a little colder than usual.' I thought. 'Well, it is a bit later than when I normally take a bath. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.' I began rubbing my arms and I sighed. 'But this does feel good. It's been a while since I've taken a bath, and that 'sparring session' got me to work up a good sweat.' I thought of how graceful Blade had looked as he dodged my attacks for the better part of an hour. The one attack that hit him was a grazing blow at best, and he didn't even seem to take notice of it. 'How do I tell him? How do I tell him that I want to be his mate? How would he react? Would he tell me to leave, would he think about it, would he accept, or would he just ignore me?' I looked at my reflection in the water. I was sure I was beautiful. After all, how often do you ever get to see a 'Shiny' Pokémon? And being a Shiny Gardevoir, I was definitely a sight to see. A long blue dress, but without it, I didn't look much different except for my hair and my gem. Most humans didn't know, but I could take my dress off. Everyone thought it was attached, but it was just very form fitting at the upper body and arms. I looked at my hands, now out of their normal blue gloves. My skin is white, just like my face. 'Could you love me Blade? Could you accept me as your mate? Or would you rather have someone else?' I closed my eyes as I lowered my arms. I moved my hands to my body and went back to cleaning myself as I got used to the chilly water. But without any warning, a feeling of deep embarrassment, as well as a spark of joy, appeared in my mind, but it vanished just as fast. I looked around and saw a bit of movement, a flash of green heading toward the house, with just a small bit of red and some white. 'Blade?' I knew that I could hide my feelings of love from him, but in that moment, I wondered if he was perhaps hiding something from me. He'd spotted me before, but he never said anything, but this time, I hadn't told him I was going to be bathing. I looked at the water and then turned. I walked onto the shore and used my psychic power to make the water leave my body. Slipping into my dress, I began thinking about him again. 'Maybe I should just tell you Blade. At least I can get this off my chest, and if you won't love me, or if you want me to leave, I shall teach you Shadow Ball and I will leave. I'd rather you know and want me to leave than to keep up this front any longer. It just hurts too much.' I walked over to the house and opened the door, sensing a small feeling of shame from the front room. Something made me smile, even though I didn't want to. The fact that he was embarrassed meant that I was getting through that thick wall he put around his heart.

"I can't believe I did that." He said quietly. "I hope she didn't hear me, or see me, or, sense me." I stopped at the door, steeling my emotions to keep him from feeling my presence. He was distracted, so he wasn't aware that I was close. I looked at him as he put his hands on his head. He was sitting on his sleeping bag with his legs crossed. "I knew she'd take a bath, so why didn't I wait? Why does she do this to me?"

'Blade, you knew I was taking a bath?' I thought. 'And you still went to take your own?'

"I hope she didn't see me." He muttered. He lowered his arms and sighed. "I should tell her. This is getting to be too much for me." He looked at my sleeping bag and I stepped to the side of the door frame so he wouldn't see my shadow. "Alesha, why do I feel this way for you? Why do I love you?" My heart skipped a beat and I barely kept from gasping audibly by moving my hand to my mouth. I couldn't stop the smile though, and it was all I could do to keep my emotions in check. He sighed again and stood up. "I'll wait in the kitchen for her. When she comes in, I'll tell her. I just hope she'll take some time to think about it." I stayed motionless and fought to keep from just running in and kissing him. After a few seconds he walked in, not spotting me thankfully. When he stopped in the middle of the kitchen I levitated behind him and threw my arms around him, making him cry out. "Geeze!" He looked back as I held him close to me, his gem barely inches from my own. "Alesha?" I kissed him and his eyes went wide as I closed my own. He put his hands on mine and I felt him use his powers to hug me. After a minute or so I ended our embrace and he was smiling.

"I love you too Blade." I said quietly. I must have had a blush deeper than any shade of red he'd ever seen before, but I couldn't care less. "I, I was trying to think of how to tell you, and I was so worried you would want me to just leave you here alone." I reluctantly let go of him, but only so he could turn around. As soon as he did I hugged him again and he laughed quietly. "I've wanted to tell you for the past week, but I couldn't find a way."

"I know how you must have felt." He said, moving his arms around me. Our gems were close again, and I couldn't tell whose love I felt more. It was wonderful, feeling his love as though it were my own, and he must have felt it too. "You saved my life the day we met, and I was so ungrateful at the time, but I'm glad you decided to help me anyway." I put my head on his shoulder and felt warmer now that he was so close to me.

"I couldn't just leave you." I said. "After all, I was happy just to have someone to talk to. That's all I really wanted then."

"Well, anytime you want to talk, I'm here to listen." He said quietly. I felt his arms moving along my back slowly, and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I kissed him again and he pulled me closer to his body. I felt his right hand settle at my waist, though he seemed like he wanted to go further. Ending the kiss, I heard a quiet zipping sound. "Zipping the bags together?" He nodded with a small hopeful expression. I teleported my dress into the room by the sleeping bags and blushed deeper than I thought I could. "Good thinking." I moved back and turned, feeling his eyes on my now naked body. I took a few steps and heard him following me. The bags were now zipped together into a larger bag, and we were about to 'christen' our new bed. I teleported inside and I looked up at him. I never thought he'd accept my love, but I also never thought that he would have already loved me. He walked over and the side unzipped. "Blade, you of all Pokémon should know not to keep a lady waiting." He smirked and walked over slowly as the upper part of the bag moved so that he could see me, though I had my right arm over my chest and my left hand over my crotch. "Naughty Gallade." He laughed quietly as he moved to my side and suddenly teleported over me. I felt his arousal against my hand so I moved it out of the way.

"You're sure about this?" He asked quietly. I moved my left hand around to the back of his head.

"I am." I said calmly. I moved my right arm out from under him and around to his back, gently pulling him closer. Our gems touched again, but now it didn't feel quite so innocent. Before it was just our hug bringing us closer, and we tried to avoid that, but now we had no choice. They were sensitive, especially with what we were about to do. I kissed him and he pushed into me, making me wince. But even through the stinging pain, I felt more loved than when I was with my old master. His hands moved around my back and I whimpered into our embrace. After a few moments my body adjusted to him and I ended the kiss. "Blade, thank you." He smiled as I slowly moved my chest, rubbing my gem against his. He kissed my lips lightly and began moving as my hands roamed his back.

"You're welcome." He whispered. He moved his right hand around to my chest and slowly rubbed the side of my gem. I moaned quietly, closing my eyes. He slowly moved further into me, rubbing the side of the gem and moving so that his palm was on my breast. I moved my hand under him and slid my fingers along his gem before I opened my eyes just enough to move my lips to his. He slowly increased his pace, and I moved to try to match him. The pleasure sparking in my mind was growing like a fire, and I hoped he felt as good as I did. I moaned, but he was quiet, until he moved his arms back around me and sped up even more. He ended the kiss and he was breathing harder than before, but I was too. "Alesha, I, I'm getting close." I whimpered, knowing that I could end up having an egg, but at that point all I wanted was his seed inside me, damn the consequences. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I saw a bit of worry, feeling it as well. "Alesha."

"Just do it." I whispered. "I need your seed." He sped up his thrusts even more, and I whimpered and cried out. He kissed me again and his hips slammed against mine harder until he thrust all the way into me. I felt his warm seed deep inside me and I moaned and whimpered as I hugged him even tighter. After what felt like a blissful eternity, I ended the kiss and set my head on the pillow, panting heavily. "Oh, Blade, that was, wonderful." He kissed my shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, yes you, you were." He said. I smirked and ran my index finger up his spine. I closed my eyes and the impact of my choice started to set in. But it was too late to do anything about it. If I had an egg, then that was what would happen. There was no way to go back and stop myself from moving my legs around him. Then I realized I still held him that way, but I simply smiled wider. "So, you look, happy." I sighed contentedly.

"Mmm, well, that's because I am." I said quietly. I opened my eyes slightly and he smiled a bit wider. "So, we still have some time." He grinned.

"If you want." He said. I giggled as he slowly moved again.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel loved." I said. He kissed my neck and I sighed quietly. "Blade, thank you for, everything."

"You're welcome." He said. "And thank you, for saving my life." I moved my hand to his head and pulled him into another kiss.  
…

A few months passed and I thankfully hadn't laid an egg, though Blade had worried far more than I had. While I decided that I was ready to be a mother, he was kind of nervous about being a father. I told him not to worry, that he would be a great father, but he just laughed a bit. Being his mate made me feel happy all the time, because we relied on each other and helped each other all the time. With all we had in our house, we were working on turning it into a home. We heard on the radio that someone named Zero was trying to get the laws involving humans loving Pokémon to be removed, and he was due to have a speech in a few days time. While it didn't really mean much to us, I felt like it would open up a new way for everyone in the world to live. Pokémon translation earrings were very common now, so a Pokémon could potentially become more than just a partner or a pet. That would mean a lot to some people, including that man that Blade saw back then. Now that I think of it, the people on the radio called the man Gene 'Zero' Alastor, and Blade said that the man's Gardevoir called him Gene. If they are the same person, then that would definitely explain a lot. One thing I'll never understand is why my best friend decided to set me 'free', or why Blade's partner did the same to him, but before we met we had considered our fates to be nothing good. We were wrong.

Recently, we've bought some old records with waltz music. I can't help myself sometimes, but I love to waltz. Anytime I hear the right song, I just want to get up and dance, and Blade always seems to be close enough to join me. Every so often we'll lift each other into the air and dance above the floor. Any human would call this dance of ours 'the Psychic Waltz', and I guess they gave a good name to a wonderful thing. The only thing more wonderful, is that we found each other.


End file.
